


Scrape

by JoAsakura



Series: Armour [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a time and a place for everything, and the parking lot of a citadel car dealership while mercs are hunting you is not it.</p><p>The continuing adventures of Shepard and Kaidan's wierd armour thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrape

Shepard felt the backchatter of Kaidan’s reave before he even saw him, the power in him sang in sympathetic harmony and the way the terrorists screeched and doubled over sent a worrying surge of desire straight to his groin. With a cough to cover a less delicate sound, he peered over wall of the kiosk.

(He’d heard all the jokes about Vanguards and their misfired urges, and he knew he was a bad example against them. And none so bad as right now.)

“Shepard, looks like you’re having a bad day.” Kaidan almost purred, and Shepard bit down hard on his lip. There was a time and a place for things and this most certainly was not it.

  “It’s gotten a lot better.” He said instead of “take me now”, and made his way to Kaidan’s side as the major used a pull to flick their remaining opponent into a nearby wall with a wet, brittle crunch. Shepard paused, watching one of Kaidan’s heavy brows inch up his face. “What?”

“You look…” Kaidan tilted his head, then caught Shepard by the waist. “Amazing. You need to be wearing a wet t-shirt and jeans all the time.” He said softly as they took the momentary luxury, a gentle press of their foreheads.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Shepard sagged against him with a squishing sound. “It’s easy to forget when people are shooting at you.”

“I was gonna take you to that sushi place for your birthday.” Kaidan teased, as they looked over each other’s shoulders for more enemies, reloading weapons with absent efficiency. “And you go wasting it on Joker.”

 “Joker’s a cheap date. I only have to get him little umbrellas for his drinks. I don’t have to take him home and make amazing sex with him.” Shepard grinned, grabbing Kaidan’s hand. “C’mon. We need to find a safe place till C-sec gets here. I overclocked my amp and it’s gonna be a few before I can charge again.”

“A vanguard without his charge. Serious shit.” Kaidan covered him as he struggled with the door of the nearby car dealership. Shepard was about to bust the door open when he gently took his arm and pointed to the cowering volus within. “Pardon me, could you let us in?” He asked politely, choosing to ignore Shepard’s muttered comment about Canadians.

“I could’ve done that.” Shepard mumbled indignantly as Kaidan dragged him in, the volus escaping as fast as their short legs would carry them. He was still mumbling as they took cover behind the massive display desk, and when he sat down, all the adrenaline he’d been running on felt like it was drooling away into the puddle his clothes were leaving on the floor. “What a fucking night.” He paused, scrubbing back the short crop of his hair to look up at Kaidan. “what the hell were you doing over here anyways? I thought you said you had reports to do.”

Kaidan continued to peer over the desk. “You know, half the time I say i have reports to do, I’m lying. I just don’t want to watch those old Russian comedies with you.” He said absently, then coughed. “I mean..”

“I’d be angrier if you hadn’t just saved my life.” Shepard snorted, rubbing his thumb along the brilliant blue of Kaidan’s thigh plate. “And you’re in armour.” He gently rapped his knuckle against the poly-ceramic. “So..?”

“I had my suit with me. James did something the last time he repaired my shield emitters and it keeps making this humming noise. I was trying to get it fixed with this elcor I know, when all hell broke loose.” He looked down at Shepard this time, eyes softening. “I’m glad I had it with me.”

“Me too.” Shepard pressed his face against Kaidan’s leg, the plate cool against his burning face. “My knight in shining armour.” He shifted, one hand tracing the seams where Kaidan’s undersuit showed through the plates. He nuzzled it without thinking, the sensations of smooth plate and hard edges and the brief snakeskin rasp of the carbon-fibre suit and he choked off the groan as soon as he realized what he was doing. 

“Commander John Doe Ivan Ivanovich Shepard.” Kaidan chuckled, one metal-clad hand stroking Shepard’s hair. “Are you coming on to me? Now? With people trying to kill us?”

“What gave you that idea?” Shepard croaked, tugging miserably at his jeans.

“The fact that those jeans don’t hide anything when they’re dry. And the fact that you were just making out with my leg.” Kaidan set a mini drone from his ‘tool and crouched down, covering Shepard’s hand with his own. “I should tell you this isn’t the time.”

“But..?” Shepard licked his lips as Kaidan gently pressed on his own hand, making him knead himself. 

Kaidan knelt down, one armored thigh pressing between Shepard’s legs, and cupped his face. His gauntleted thumbs traced down Shepard’s throat, ghosting over the fragile tissue. “You are ridiculous and I love you, you know that?”

“Part of my charm.” Shepard whispered, moving their hands so he could roll his hips against Kaidan’s thigh. “It’s stress relief, you know.”

“You.” Kaidan murmured affectionately, reaching back down between them, metal fingers slipping beneath the sodden waistband of Shepard’s jeans to tease him. “If you’re a good boy, I will make this all worth your while after we take care of whoever’s trying to put holes in my favorite Vanguard.”

Shepard pushed himself to his knees, grinding against Kaidan’s hand with a little growl. It wasn’t going to take much more to push him over the edge, but they weren’t going to be alone for much longer. He could feel the surge and pull of a shuttle drive, the distant thunder of another biotic. Too far to tell if friend or foe, but company was coming, and fast. 

Kaidan nodded, catching the same frisson of power along the edges of his own powers. He paused, taking long enough to drag the joint of his thumb along the head of Shepard’s cock then let him go. “Good plan.”

Shepard kissed him, hard, body pressed tight against the unyielding surface of Kaidan’s hardsuit. “The sooner we kill these assholes, the sooner you finish this back at home, because I am a very, very good boy.”


End file.
